


A CIA Agent, A Sorcerer Supreme, and A Black Panther

by Yapride



Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, CIA/SHIELD Erik Killmonger, CIA/SHIELD Wade Wilson, Everett Ross & Phil Coulson are BBF, Everett Ross acts like a mom, Everett Ross is so done with his CIA Team, F/M, M/M, Sharon Charter & Kate (13) are twins, Shifters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yapride/pseuds/Yapride
Summary: I suck at summaries but this story is about Everett Ross and his two lovers, Dr. Stephen Strange and King of Wakanda, T'Challa.
Relationships: Everett Ross/Stephen Strange, Everett Ross/Stephen Strange/T'Challa, Everett Ross/T'Challa, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Peter POV

1774 Bleecker Street. That's where Peter is, standing at the door. The reason why he's there is because he got in a fight with his parents....again. Mama Tony and Papa Steve didn't approve of his relationship with Wade so he went to see his Uncle. Peter knock on the door. Suddenly he's in the building and see Wong walking down the stairs. "Uh Mr Wong, is Uncle Stephen here?" Peter asked, Wong nodded, "I'll take you to see him" suddenly Peter was in front of a door again and he knocked on it.

The door opened.

There stood T'Challa, half naked. Towel around his waist. Water dripping from his hair down on his chest. "Uncle T'Challa? What are you doing here?" Peter asked. Another person appeared at the door. The person was Stephen Strange, half naked as well. Towel around his waist too. "Peter, what are you doing here?" Strange asked. "U-Uh was I-I interrupting your um um um....?" Peter stammers, cheeks flushed as red. T'Challa snickers, "Don't worry, Peter. It's not like that" Strange sighs, "Let us get dressed. We'll meet you in the dining room" Peter nodded and suddenly he's in the dining room.

"Do you want something to drink? Food?" Peter turned around to see Strange and T'Challa walking in. "Uh sure...?" said Peter. "What do you want?" Strange asked. "Pancakes, bacons, and eggs" Peter's stomach grumbles. With a snap of Strange's fingers. Pancakes, bacon, and eggs appeared on the table. Orange juice, apple juice, and grape juice appeared as well on the table. Wong, T'Challa, and Strange joined Peter at the table and started to eat. "I don't get the point of having dishes and food around if you're going to use your powers, Stephen" everyone turned around to see Everett walk in, dressed in his suit and ready to go to work. "Mystic Arts" said Wong and Stephen. Everett scoffs as he sat between his lovers. 

"Peter, this is Everett Ross. He's Stephen and I's lover" said T'Challa. "H-Hello, Mr Ross. My name is..." Everett cuts him off, "I know who you are, Peter."

"Y-You do?" Peter stuttered. 

Everett nods, "You're Peter Benjamin Stark-Rogers A.K.A SpiderMan. 20 years old. An Omega. Got Adopted by Tony and Steve when you were 5 years old. Started being superhero when you were 15 years old. Shall I go on?" he raises his eyebrow. Peter shook his head. "So, Peter. What brings you here?" asked T'Challa. "I got in another fight with my parents....again" Peter sighs. "What did Tony and Steve do?" asked Stephen.

"Mama and Papa keep telling me about how Wade is bad for me. Yesterday I went to see him because I haven't seen him in awhile. I got home around midnight. Mama and Papa was freaking out why I came home late. I told them I went to go see Wade. They went on a rampage about him. How horrible he is. How old he is for me. That they don't want me to see him again. I got mad, went to my bedroom then came here in the morning without them knowing" Peter told his story. "Look Peter. I know it's not my place to say this but if you and this Wade person love each other. Then you should be together. If he's bad as your parents says he is then try to make him a better person. But if he doesn't want to be a better person. You need to let him go" said Everett. 

Everyone turned to Everett and blink a couple times. "What?!?!" asked Everett as he looked at them from their strange stares. "You're such a romantic even if you were trying so hard to be a tough guy" Strange teases. Everett huffs as he glares at his raven-haired Alpha. T'Challa snickers but stopped when his Omega gave him a glare as well. "If you agree with me about being together with Wade. Can you go talk to my parents, Aunt Ev? Oh, can I call you Aunt Ev?" asked Peter. Strange and T'Challa smirks or snickers or both at their Omega; blushing in embarrassment from getting called Aunt. Everett hits at his Alphas' arms from smirking or snickering then turned towards to Peter, "Look, I would love to help but I don't think Tony and Steve would love that" said Everett.

Peter frowned. Everett sighs as Peter giving everyone the kicked dog look, "I've got a hour before I have to go to work. Why don't we go somewhere to talk. Omega to Omega, okay?" 

"Okay" said Peter. "What about us?" asked the Alphas, looking like they're sulking. "Are you seriously sulking? Look, Peter needs someone to talk to. You don't. Also didn't we spend together last night? Also you have duties. Like being King of Wakanda and protecting the New York Sanctum." Everett rolls his eyes then sighs at his lovers' pouting. Everett gave both of them a kiss on the lips to cheer their spirits up which worked then he turned to Peter. "Let's go" Peter and Everett left the Sanctum; got in the car and drove away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where are we going?" Peter look around the car. "It's a surprise" Everett hummed.

"So.........how long have you been dating Uncle Stephen and Uncle T'Challa?"

"4 years. But 1 year for them courting me because I never dated anyone until I met them"

"So.....You were a virgin before you met my uncles?"

"Yes. Before they started courting me. We met at a nightclub and apparently had a one nightstand. I left the next day because I thought I wasn't going to see them but I did, a couple weeks later after" 

"How old are you, Aunt Ev?"

"I'm 40 years old"

"You lost your virginity when you were 35 years old?!?!?" Peter shouted in surprise. "Yes, work was pretty much my life and also I wasn't really into romance. What about you, have you lost your virginity yet? Since all teenagers or young adults are horny people who can't keep their hands off each other"

"I uh lost it when I turned 18. My parents don't know it yet. We've been dating for 4 years as well. I told them I was dating Wade when I turned 18."

"How old are you, Peter?"

"20 years old" Peter responded, nervously. "So you started dating Wade when you were 16 years old?" asked Everett. Peter nodded. "No wonder why your parents are so obsessed about you dating Wade" Everett sighs. Peter realized that Everett just parked the car, "I recognized this place. Why are we here?" he asked. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everett started walking into the building and walk around the building to find the one room. Peter followed him. Then he find the room, grabbed the key from his pocket and unlock the door and walk into the room. Peter closed the door after he walked into the room as well. 

"Hello? Who's here?" The person walked into the living room. "Wade!?!" Peter was shock that his boyfriend is here. "Baby boy? What are you doing here?" asked Wade.

"That's what I like to know!"

"I live here"

"What do you mean? What about the place that I always go over"

"That is also where I live"

"I am so confused. You have two apartments?!? Also how does Aunt Ev know where you 'live' Wade?" asked Peter, as he crosses his arms. "Why don't we sit down and talk" Wade walk to the couch and sat down. Peter joined him. "I'm going to let you guys talk. I'll see you later, Wilson" said Everett then left the apartment. "Start talking! Also how do you know Aunt Ev? And why does he have a key to this apartment?" asked Peter as he crosses his arms. "Well you see....." Wade started telling his story 

**(Flashback)**

When Deadpool, Colossus, and Negasonic Teenage Warhead defeated Ajax and Angel Dust and their team but couldn't save Vanessa.

Something bad happened. 

"Freeze! And put your hands up!" 

Deadpool and his team turned around to his CIA agents pointing their guns at them, when Deadpool almost grabbed his guns that's holstered which is strapped around his thighs but Colossus stopped him. Wade grumbles as he raises his hands up along with his team. The agents slowly walked up to them and cuffed them behind their backs and took them to CIA building and put them in the cells where they put the mutants. 

Later that night. Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead was freed to go because of their background. Wade? Not so much. He's dangerous so the CIA put him in the dungeon where they tortured bad or traitor people.

(Couple weeks later)

The men who's in charges of the torturing got tired of Wade because he keeps healing back. So they put him back the in dungeon cell and chained him to the wall. They didn't give him much food because they disliked mutants. Around nighttime, that's when people went home. Wade heard someone coming towards his cell and unlocking it. Wade looked up and saw an man looks around mid-thirties, blonde hair, around 5'5" and saw two plates full of food and a water bottle in his hands. The blonde hair man set the plates and water bottle on the ground and pushes it towards Wade. He un-cuffed the chains. "Why are you doing this? Aren't you going to be in trouble?" asked Wade. "Because I want to. I don't agree with the CIA having a dungeon that torture people. Usually they just shoot the traitors or the bad guys in the head as their punishment not torture. And people deserve 2nd changes. That's what my mother always taught me. Also I'm a higher up CIA agent. So I won't get in trouble. The men who tortures the people down here are lower than us. Why don't you eat? After that we can talk" said the agent. "Why should we talk, agent? What's the point in this?" asked Wade as he started eating his food. 

"Because I want to get to know you, Wade Wilson. I know there's good in you. People just don't see it. But I do"

"How do I know that your just tricking me?"

"I'm not, see?" the agent took his jacket off to show there's no guns on him or knifes. He showed Wade he has keys and his phone in his pockets but that's it. After Wade finished eating his food. "So what do you wanna know?" asked Wade. 

"Anything..........."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Couple weeks later. Everett goes to see Wade every night when everyone leaves work. They talked, played games, even let Wade roam around the building because Everett trusts him. 

One night.....

"Hey Wade, I've got a position for you. You don't have to take it if you don't want to" said Everett. 

"It's probably better than being locked up here"

"Right. So um, I've talked to a couple of people and their fine with it......."

"Okay, what is it?" "How would you like to be a part time CIA and Agent Shield?"

"Are you seriously!?!?" Everett nodded, "Yes I am." Wade frowns, "Why though? I'm not a hero" Everett sighs, "No you are not but you want to be right?" Wade shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know. Yeah I would like to be a Agent Shield but I don't know if I could fit to be a hero, you know. All my life was killing for no reasons. I mean there was some reasons that I killed people but most of it didn't have a reason." 

"Do you know wanna know why I became a CIA?"

"Why?"

Everett started his story, "When I was a child. My dad was murdered by my uncle out of jealousy. He hated my father for taking the woman he loved away from him. The woman that my uncle loved was my mother. So when I was around 5, my uncle killed my father and kidnapped both me and my mom. He would rape and beat my mom everyday. Because he knew that she didn't loved him. She committed suicide when I was 6. I was beaten by my uncle but not as much as my mom. Before my mom died, she called her sister and told her to take me far away from my uncle and never have him found us. When my mom died, my uncle left me and my mom's dead body. The next day after my mom's death, my aunt showed up and for the first time after I lost my parents, I was hugged. She gave both my parents a burial. We both left the country and went to live in London until I was 16. My aunt died before I turned 17. When I turned 17 I joined the Air Force so I could help people. I wasn't going to revenge my uncle for him ruining my family. If I did, I feel like he would win because I gave him a quicker way for him to suffer. So I didn't kill him because that's not justice. My parents wouldn't want me to kill someone just for revenge. So after I worked for the Air Force for 8 years. I joined the CIA to help take bad guys down to make the country a better place. So that's why I joined the CIA." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoy the story! Please tell me what you thought of this story, leave a comment I would like to know or kudos! Thank you!
> 
> Love, Yapride! ❤

_**Preview** _

_Everett started his story, "When I was a child. My dad was murdered by my uncle out of jealousy. He hated my father for taking the woman he loved away from him. The woman that my uncle loved was my mother. So when I was around 5, my uncle killed my father and kidnapped both me and my mom. He would rape and beat my mom everyday. Because he knew that she didn't loved him. She committed suicide when I was 6. I was beaten by my uncle but not as much as my mom. Before my mom died, she called her sister and told her to take me far away from my uncle and never have him found us. When my mom died, my uncle left me and my mom's dead body. The next day after my mom's death, my aunt showed up and for the first time after I lost my parents, I was hugged. She gave both my parents a burial. We both left the country and went to live in London until I was 16. My aunt died before I turned 17. When I turned 17 I joined the Air Force so I could help people. I wasn't going to revenge my uncle for him ruining my family. If I did, I feel like he would win because I gave him a quicker way for him to suffer. So I didn't kill him because that's not justice. My parents wouldn't want me to kill someone just for revenge. So after I worked for the Air Force for 8 years. I joined the CIA to help take bad guys down to make the country a better place. So that's why I joined the CIA."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How did you keep all your anger bottled up and not used it for revenge?" asked Wade, "I don't show my emotions to my enemies. If I do, then that makes them win. I use my strength to help people not abused them because of what my uncle did to me. He wants me to break and lose but that's not gonna happen. Both of my parents and aunt is watching over me" said Everett.   
  
  
  
  
  


"I don't know if I could do it."   
  
  


"If you take the offer, You'll have me and Agent Coulson to have your back no matter what. So do you wanna be half time agents?" asked Everett.   
  
  


"What's I got to loose" Wade scoffed.   
  
  


"Free time" Everett deadpanned, Wade snorted.  
  
  
  
  
  


**(End of flashback)**   
  
  
  
  
  


"That's why Ev have keys to my apartment. Also so does Nick Fury and Phil Coulson. I'm both part time for CIA and Shields. Ev wanted me to use my strength for saving people not killing random people just because of revenge or because I am paid to do. He told me once told me 'if you're blinded by revenge that means you loose.' He was right, all the time I was killing people, I felt lost but when I started my jobs I felt alive. Happy helping people just like you, baby boy but not in a costume, like Spiderman"   
  
  


"Wow, I'm so proud of you Wade. I knew you were good. This is great news, we should tell my parents then they'll accept you!" said Peter, excitedly and was about to get up. Wade grabs his lover's wrist, "Wait! I'm not ready to tell them" Peter frowns, "Why not?" Wade sighs, "I just feel like I still won't be accepted, I've been Deadpool/Mercenary for pretty much my whole life. I've been agents for 5 years. It's going to take me more years for them to accept me. Also Ev and Phil, they made a files of me, that has my entire life in it. Nobody knows except them. They keep it in their system where know one can hacked or find. Not even your parents. So please don't tell them yet."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Peter kissed his lover, "I promise. It's your life not theirs or mine. You can tell them whenever your ready" Wade wraps his arms around Peter and squeeze him in a tight hug, "Thank you baby!" Peter wraps his arms around Wade as well, "You're welcome, I love you!"  
  
  


"Love you too!"

"What time do you have to go into work?"

"Around 10 am. Earlier if Ev calls me"

"Okay, then I'll make us breakfast before you leave for work"

"Sweet! Let me get dressed"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  


Later that night.............  
  
  


Everett walks into the N.Y. Sanctum, close the door behind him. Walk upstairs and went towards the bedroom. He opens the door and see his lovers talking to someone on the laptop that's on the bed.   
  
  


"What's going on?"  
  
  


Strange and T'Challa turned to see their lover, loosening his tie. The sounds from the laptop dialed down when T'Challa put the laptop on mute. "It's uh Steve and Tony." Strange sighs. "What did they want?" asked Everett. "They want to know where Peter is" T'Challa sighs.

"Peter obviously doesn't want to be find. So why tell them?"

"They're just worried about him"

Everett sighs, "He's with his lover" Strange whispers angry, "Is he crazy? Both of his parents are going nuts about him and now he's with Wade Wilson?"

"Look, Peter is 20 years old. He's an adult. He can go make his own decisions. He doesn't need two overprotected parents breathing down his fucking neck 24/7." Everett scowls.

"Are you seriously taking his side? Peter is blinded by this motherfucking bastard. And all you can say is 'He can go make his own decisions.' Wade Wilson is a murder! He kills people for fun!" T'Challa shouts.

"Not anymore he's not!" Everett shouted.

"What do you mean by that?" Strange asked. Everett sighs as he sat on the bed, "5 years ago, sometime after our one nightstand. I met Wade Wilson. He was brought in by the CIA along with his other buddies called the X-Men. Couple days after Wade's capture, I've decided to meet with him every night after everyone usually goes home and get to know all about his life. Couple weeks later, Phil and I had a discussion about people who wants to help the world. So, I suggested Wade because I knew there was good in him. He's apart of my team and Phil's."

"So he's half CIA and half Shield" 

"Yes. Nobody knows except Phil, Nick Fury, Peter, me and now you two"

"Why though?"

"The same reason I saved Erik's ass from you, T'Challa. He was lost like Wade. They both deserve second change so I did; made Wade a CIA/Shield, part-time."

Strange and T'Challa sighs, "Why didn't you not tell us?" T'Challa asked, Strange agreed.

"Because Wade wasn't ready to have anybody find out yet. So we kept it a secret. Wade will tell Peter's parents about him when he's ready." Everett says, "When you hear anyone talking about Wade. Avengers, people who hates him, anyone he knows. Act normal" 

"Normal? Like when we never found out he was an agent of CIA and Shield." Strange said. 

Everett nodded, "Yes" 

Strange and T'Challa nodded. Everett breathed in relief and went to get ready for bed since he got home around 9 pm. Strange went back to the laptop to talk with Tony and Steve. T'Challa went to see Everett before going back to Wakanda. 

**(A year later)**

"Sir, you need to see this" photos were thrown on the desk. "Where did you get these?" asked 'Sir.' the person who threw the pictures on his desk said, "We had men take pictures who's been following your nephew around"

"He hasn't suspected you yet?" asked Sir. 

"No...." 

"Good, I don't want that bitch of my nephew, Everett founding out about me trying to murder his lovers, that whore. Your uncle, Thaddeus is coming for you Everett! I'm going to make you suffer like your mother did to me. Get the men ready!" said Thaddeus Ross. 

"Yes Sir!" his men shouted and got ready. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everett POV

Everett was in his office, working on paperwork, too much paperwork. He heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" 

"Ev, we have bad news" Everett looked up from his paperwork, to see Wade, Sharon Carter, and Kate/Agent 13. "What is it?" asked Everett. 

"I just came back from undercover from your uncle's team. He's making a plan to murder your lovers. What should we do?" asked Wade. "Tell me what he's planning" 

Wade told him all about Thaddeus' plans. "Well two can play this game. Kate, I want you to get in contact with Agent Coulson, tell him what's going on. Wade, I want you to go back to my uncle's team and follow out his plan. Sharon, I want you to get into contact with an old friend of mine, I'll send you his contact. And I will go meet someone else. Call me when everything is set up" said Everett. His team nodded at their boss's orders and left. 


End file.
